


i'm hellbent, the reckless one

by LizMikaelson, saltziepark



Series: black as the sweetness (amber and rosewater in your veins) [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Smutty, a party, but soft because they like each other, can vampires get drunk when they feed on someone who has been drinking?, fire and fireworks, we say yes, we're pretending they're all over eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: what she and jade have, it’s passionate and complicated and intoxicatingorthey're slowly falling into something more, maybe
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Series: black as the sweetness (amber and rosewater in your veins) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675405
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	i'm hellbent, the reckless one

Fire slides over her arms, waving red and blue curls around her wrists. 

With a wave of her hand, the flames slither towards Wendy, who catches them with a chuckle, mixing them with the golden fire in her own palms before lobbing it back to Josie. 

The rest of the grounds are still quiet, lunch has only just begun and apart from a few first years far on the other end, the grass is empty. 

“Are you going to break her heart?”

Josie spins around at the question, meeting Wendy’s gaze. She doesn’t really have an answer. Whatever she and Jade have, it’s passionate and complicated and intoxicating and she can’t make any promises. Josie plays with the ball of fire in her hand as they sit together, molding it, turning it over and over if only to give her time to formulate her thoughts. To get her words out properly. They burn in her throat like ash, like dying embers. 

“I don’t want to,” she finally settles on. 

Wendy nods, a quiet understanding. “That’s all I can ask for.”

Jade walks over with the rest of their friends, sitting down behind Josie, and Josie slides into her arms, almost second nature by now, her back on Jade’s chest as the vampire presses a kiss to her neck that sends chills down her spine. 

“What are you two talking about?” she asks, hands running down Josie’s arms to hug the siphon from behind. Josie could get used to this, she really could. This weightless feeling of being in Jade’s arms, safe and protected. 

“Fire,” Wendy replies, shotgun fast. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, pulling Hope down with her. “Will you two stop it? The kids can see your little light show. And the _very_ blatant PDA.” Josie smirks at her sister, turning to kiss Jade’s cheek as Hope gasps at Lizzie. 

“You’re such a prude,” she says, scandalized but Lizzie just smiles, bumping shoulders with Hope before whispering something in her ear that has the tribrid inhaling sharply. 

“Pot meet kettle,” Josie says triumphantly.

“Oh, you know what would be totally awesome” MG suggests, “you guys should put on a light show tonight, for the party at the Old Mill. Come on, Jo, think of how cool it would be. You two could shoot little spells off like fireworks or duel with fire like lightsabers!”

Josie sees the sparkle in MG’s eyes from thinking about it and she laughs before saying, “I can make no promises,” in a way that has everyone convinced that MG will definitely get his way.

* * *

A few hours later, Josie's drunk. Like four cups of spiked punch drunk. She and Wendy set the sky on fire, and the exhilaration is still running through her veins and for some reason, everyone has been handing her drinks all night long, a delightful pink flush on her cheeks as she leans into Jade. 

“You’re warm. Are vampires supposed to be warm? Maybe it's all the leather and black clothing you have on, because you are _hot_ ,” Josie observes, eyes traveling down from Jade’s eyes to her chest, stopping momentarily, before continuing down her legs. A shiver went through Jade as Josie looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes. “And you look _so_ _good_ in a plaid skirt. Have I told you that before?” 

“You’re cute when you’re tipsy,” Jade responds, slinging an arm around Josie’s shoulders to keep the brunette steady on her feet as she placed a kiss to Josie’s cheek, biting it gently, her fangs extending slightly before retracting back in as she struggled to keep control of herself. Josie smells _absolutely delicious_ and it has to be all of the fruity drinks because Jade is seeing red and she wants nothing more than to take Josie back to her room and —

“Maybe we should get you some water,” Jade suggests, interrupting her own line of thinking, her pulse accelerating and the feeling of warm liquid settling in her core. Her hands are shaking, actually shaking, in holding back from Josie. Never a good sing. 

“Why,” Josie whines, hanging off of Jade’s shoulder as she lets the vampire lead her towards the coolers filled with water bottles and other decidedly alcoholic drinks.

“Because,” Jade whispers in Josie’s ear, the words dripping from her lips that has Josie paying more attention to her than she had the entirety of the party, “I would love to take you back to my room and have my way with you, but first, I need your consent and second, I want you sober enough to remember it, babe.”

She lets Jade lead her towards the water, sliding her hand over Jade’s waist, over the exposed sliver of skin where her shirt has ridden up. 

“Behave, Joze,” Jade chides, inhaling sharply at the contact because Josie’s nails are scratching over her hip and each touch of her fingers was sending shivers up and down her spine. She feels Josie siphon from her, just a bit, and maybe, just maybe, water really wasn’t the solution here. 

“You’re too pretty for me to behave,” Josie complains, even as Jade presses a water bottle into her hands. 

“Drink,” Jade orders with a laugh, too smitten to begin to be mad at Josie, who was sporting her best pouty face. “All of it,” she continues, watching Josie take a small sip. 

Josie downs the bottle, levitating it over to the recycling bin before she turns back to Jade. Her eyes are a bit more clear (her pupils are wider though) and her lips are smirking in a very enticing way that has Jade nearly salivating at the sight. 

“Will you dance with me?” Josie asks, mischief on her face as she pulls Jade closer to her, their bodies flush together and even then, Jade wanted more. 

“This is a trap,” Jade accuses her, backpedaling towards the dancefloor, but she’s smiling and laughing just the same as Josie guides her hips back to hers. 

“Maybe,” Josie whispers into her ear, saccharine sweet, “but I think you want me to trap you.”

“You might be right,” Jade admits, eyes moving from Josie’s legs to her hips and up her chest to her mouth, dancing between her lips and her eyes as she throws her arms around Josie’s neck. 

Josie’s hands slide over her body, pulling her closer and closer, and fuck, she smells absolutely delicious. Josie’s deceptively innocent and sweet seduction at the same time like this, running her fingers over Jade’s wrist and then along her sides, dangerously close to Jade’s breasts, was totally working. She inhales sharply at the sensation and Josie smiles at her with pretty pink lips, tilting her head to expose her the pale line of her neck, and god, this girl is going to be the death of her. 

They dance for fifteen minutes before Jade’s willpower, which had been close to the breaking point earlier in the evening, wavers precipitously near zero. And the last thing she wanted was to absolutely break in front of every single student in their class. 

She needs Josie, preferably underneath her and between her legs, right now. 

“How drunk are you?” she mutters, and Josie looks at her, innocent gaze defied by glittering eyes. 

“Why, babe?”

She slides her hands down to Josie’s hips, gripping her a little bit tighter. “You know why.”

“Because you want to take me to your room and taste me and then fuck me?” 

Jade inhales sharply, pulling Josie closer to her. She’s not normally this explicit. It’s not helping Jade’s self control in the slightest. “And I repeat, how drunk are you?”

Josie waves her hand quickly, mutters _clarite_ as a shudder runs through her body. “I’m entirely sober for the next thirty seconds, so can we please get out of here?”

“Are you sure?” Jade checks again, pupils blown from Josie’s words, from thinking about Josie. 

“Do I have to beg _you_ now?” 

Jade has never moved so quickly before. She picks up Josie, bridal style and in a flash (more like a minute) they’re up against the door to Jade’s room, falling into each other as Jade presses Josie into the wood and turns the handle, a hand at Josie’s back to keep her balance. Josie throws out a hand behind her to close and lock the door and then she is all over Jade, lips meeting in a kiss that flushed her core and sent her nerves tingling. 

Kissing Jade is like playing with fire. Dangerous and oh, so tempting. All the exhilaration and temptation of danger, mixed with Jade’s weight against her, firm and stable, pressing her into the door, grounding her. They shed clothing as they stumble back towards Jade’s bed, the vampire pulling at Josie’s jacket and her shirt, nearly tearing the seams in her fervor as she throws them away towards her desk. She takes a moment to look at Josie, clad only in her bra and jeans before her eyes flash dark. The bra is the next to go and the jeans shortly follow. 

“You smell so good right now,” Jade breathes, lips on Josie’s neck as she picks up the siphon again, arms wrapped around her legs, to bring them to the edge of the bed where Jade sits, Josie in her lap. “Like, strawberries and limes,” she punctuates each word with a kiss down Josie’s neck as Josie’s hands tangle in her hair, her body arching towards Jade. 

“What are you going to do about that, then?” Josie whispers and sighs in pleasure when Jade’s fangs extend, piercing the soft skin of her neck.

She loves this. Jade’s mouth on her neck, the sudden dizziness that comes with the loss of blood, the rush of power at the way Jade needs her, wants her. The knowledge that it's her that sustains her, that keeps her heart pumping. It’s intoxicating. She loves the way Jade sighs into it, her hands gripping at her back and her nails scratching down her shoulder blades. She loves the moment, the tipping point, when she thinks that maybe, just maybe, Jade has taken too much, but a hand on Jade’s hip where Josie siphons from her once again (its quickly becoming her favorite spot on the vampire’s body) and Jade pulls back, eyes heavy-lidded, a shuddering moan escaping her lips. 

Josie licks her lips before kissing Jade again, tasting herself like honeysuckle dripping from leaves. Jade always told her that her blood tasted sweet, like liquid sunshine. But now, as Jade kisses her back, her movements languid, Josie thinks that maybe the alcohol has changed her body’s chemistry. Her pupils are dilated and her lips are parted and fuck, she looks absolutely gorgeous like this, illuminated by the light of the full moon, streaming in from outside. 

And, yes, Jade is definitely a little drunk on her, and that’s an exhilarating thought, because not even a second later, Jade has her pinned to the bed, hovering above her. Her mouth traces over the mark she left on Josie’s neck before moving lower. 

“Is this how you felt earlier?” she asks, eyes looking up from where she is licking one of Josie’s nipples, hand palming the other one, rolling the bud between her fingers. She’s normally relentless in her pursuit of Josie, of bringing her to the edge, but she takes her time, moving slowly. 

“Have you never been — ah — drunk before?” Josie asks, her question punctuated by a moan as Jade bites down softly on her nipple. Josie moves a free hand to the back of Jade’s head, nails scratching down her scalp. 

“Of course I have,” Jade remarks, eyes closed as she places open-mouthed kisses on Josie’s stomach. “There’s only so much one can do in a prison world for ten years without resorting to teen drinking. But this is...” she trails off, hands gripping and moving down Josie’s hips and over the backs of her thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake as her lips follow over Josie’s stomach, pausing at her hip bones. 

“This is like, everything is illuminated and shiny,” Jade grips Josie’s hips, more kisses to her stomach as she inhales slowly. “You’re glowing.” 

“You’re definitely drunk,” Josie decides, her voice getting lost in a moan as Jade’s mouth moves lower. 

“Maybe, and you’re still glowing,” Jade smiles, licking her lips before kissing down one of Josie’s thighs and then back up the underside of it, her tongue moving through slick folds as she moans loudly. 

“Are you going to tell me again that I taste good?” Josie teases, her back arching off of the bed as Jade licks her clit in slow circles. 

“I’m going to show you,” Jade breathes, pulling Josie closer by the hips to her mouth, a hand splayed across her stomach as she pushes a finger inside of Josie before licking her clit again. 

Josie sinks down onto her hand with a gasp, nails scratching harder on Jade’s head as the vampire inserts another finger, agonizingly slow into Josie, determined to make this last, to torture Josie in the best way possible. Jade quickens her pace, just for a moment, and Josie meets each thrust with one of her own, fucking herself on Jade’s fingers. She licks circles around Josie’s clit, breathing into her with a moan because Josie tastes delicious, obviously, but she sounds absolutely exquisite right now - her breath short and moans dripping from her lips like honey. 

“You’re teasing me,” Josie breathes, eyes closed and neck thrown back as Jade pulls her fingers out completely before plunging them in again. Josie breathes her name and holds her close, grinding into Jade’s mouth because she wants more and Jade seems content to draw this out until Josie is putty in her hands, building her up to break her so beautifully. 

“Only a little,” Jade smirks into Josie, because she loves this, loves the feeling of being inside Josie, loves the feeling of her around her fingers, and it's definitely not something that she wants to, that she will get over anytime soon. 

“Please, Jade,” Josie begs, the notes of her voice like a jolt of energy straight to the vampire’s core and she’s pretty sure she is dripping down her thighs from the way Josie’s blood, coursing through her veins, was making her feel as if every touch, every swipe of her tongue and curl of her fingers, was like electricity tingling through her nerves. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she observes, mouth dripping as eyes meet Josie’s. The siphon smiles back at her with a derisive shake of her head, and yes, maybe Jade was buying herself more time to tease her, but the compliment stood. Josie was heavenly. She leans in again, licking in a long line up and down, eliciting another moan and another _please_ from Josie’s lips. Josie moves her legs up and over Jade's shoulders to try to coax the vampire deeper into her and Jade opens her mouth fully, tongue moving in concert with her fingers, in and out of Josie. 

She’s done taking her time, watching Josie open up underneath her and she feels almost breathless. She feels her voice catch in her throat, all sense of teasing gone as she watches the reactions from Josie, curses falling from her lips that sound like notes of a song. She curls her fingers inside of Josie, her tongue moving in quick circles. This time, her pace is relentless, coaxing Josie closer and closer to the edge. Josie’s hands still in her hair as she comes, the windows in Jade’s room shaking from the force of it, from Josie’s magic and okay, that had _never_ happened before. 

She pulls her fingers out slowly, a smirk dancing upon her lips as she crawls up the length of Josie’s body, curtains of blonde curls framing her face as she looks down at Josie, hands on either side of her head. 

“That was — you were,” Josie tries but buries her head in Jade’s arm, pulling the vampire down on top of her, their chests together and Jade can feel Josie’s heartbeat. It’s still racing. 

“You can say amazing,” Jade laughs, leaving soft kisses on Josie’s neck as her hand trails up to Josie’s cheek. It’s almost too soft, after everything they have done, but Josie leans into it. Lets herself relax into this sensation, Jade curled up around her. 

“Wendy gave you the shovel talk, didn’t she?” Jade asks softly, almost a minute later, an eyebrow raised. Josie, whose eyes had been closing, slowly blink open, her hands running down the soft skin of Jade’s back. 

“You heard that?” 

“Vampire,” Jade sighs, bemused, eyes dancing between Josie’s. “Look, whatever this is or isn’t and whatever we are, I really like it. I really like you.” 

“I really like you too,” Josie smiles, capturing Jade’s lips in a kiss before pulling away. “And I definitely intend on spending the rest of the night showing you just — ” Josie pauses to flip them, the movement surprising the vampire as she lands flat on her back. 

Josie looks pleased with herself as she presses a kiss to Jade’s neck, biting into her skin the way that Jade always, always bites into hers — “how — ” a kiss to Jade’s collarbone, as she moves down Jade’s body, hands everywhere, and her touch burns, like flame — “much —” she finishes, kissing above Jade’s belly button, dipping her head to travel lower. 

**Author's Note:**

> let us know your thoughts in the comments or come say hi on twitter @saltziepark or @liz_mikaelson


End file.
